rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexis Syvian
Alexis Syvian is a Kharidian Blacksmith/Artist. Currently living in Yanille with her fiancé Atreyu Syvian and is pregnant with his child. She is played by (insert name here). Early Life and Slavery Alexis Syvian was born into a life of hatred and slavery, born from two other slaves into a “noble” Kharidian family she never knew or understood life outside the walls of her villa, just a few miles south of Nardah. She was cared for when her parents had time, they generally didn’t. Their master cared little about the infant Alexis, if the slaves did their job she was not a problem. She aged in the villa, growing up in a sad, lonely existence. She had no friends, no toys, and when she saw her parents they were sleeping or eating, never playing with her. She knew nothing of life outside those tall stone walls, but she saw enough of the house owner’s children to know she had it bad. As soon as she was able, she was taken to work, she tried cleaning, cooking, serving, but she didn’t manage to fit any job they had for her.. Eventually she was taken by her father, and began working metal and making weapons. This she could do. As soon as she developed this talent she was put to work, spending much of her early life in the forge. She was usually quite the good slave, expert at avoiding trouble. The only problems she really had was when she was found to have stolen a book of paper and a few pencils from her master, But when he saw her drawings he instead changed his mind. Her duties were now split between drawing pictures to sell and making weapons. Tragedy Struck her when both her parents died in a fire in the slave house. Her life now comming apart she withdrew mentaly from the world. Only doing her jobs and answering questions with a nod of her head. Then, at age twelve, after a lifetime of work, a miracle struck. The Syvian and Freedom It was a day like any other. She was the only slave left and in such, all work was given to her. Then, as she sat in the main hall of the villa, drawing her master and his family. The door exploded. She ducked and screamed, looking around in a terror, and there he was, the one man who would change her life. The dark skinned, handsome man stepped into the villa, a battle axe in each hand, grinning wickedly. He was very quickly followed by another man, just as good looking at the first, but less armoured and dressed more formally, a golden, general’s star on his chest. The armoured man glared around, shouting orders as the formal one stood patiently, as if it was the most common thing in the world. Before he spoke, his voice soft and soothing. “Zain, do treat our friends nicely.” Zain. That was his name. Zain turned, looking at the fancy man. “Yes, Stu, I know what I am doing” The exchanged a moment of silence, looking at each other, before they both laughed. “Seriously brother, I am your general and elder so do as I say” Stu said, grinning. Then as if that moment of laughing and happiness had never existed, three words changed Alexis’s life. “Kill them all” The blood still haunts Alexis. Screams, begging, heartless violence. The two men, if you could call them that, they barely looked older than sixteen, killed and slaughtered everyone in the villa. Until just Alexis remained. Zain was the one who found her, pulling her out from under the desk. He raised his battle axe, eyes mad with bloodlust. Before he stopped, examining Alexis. “This one looks different brother, she is a slave”. Alexis was taken by the two brothers. She was not to be held responsible for her master’s faults. Alexis was taken out to a massive city, castles and houses bigger than she could ever have imagined. Everything covered in fancy banners, all holding the same letter “S”. Alexis was adopted into the Syvian family a year later. The sudden contrast from slave to rich noble was an amazing leap. She spent hours shopping and partying, making up for years missed. She spent all of her teen years with her new family. Before being blooded in by none other than the Syvian leader herself. Isurs Syvian. Zain and the Civil War At age seventeen Alexis fell madly in love with Zain Syvian. They officially dated for a few months, him being a first class warrior, her making weapons for the family. She chose to be a blacksmith, it was all she ever knew and the only skills her father had given her, so she used them with pride. Life was good, the parties were great. The of course, it all had to go and end. The family split apart, civil war broke out. Family members slaughtered each other, certain family members made off with the entire family’s wealth, it was a disaster. Alexis escaped with Zain, the two of them remaining with the Syvian king through the break up. She soon learnt to regret this decision, the family had fallen, their time was over. Alexis travelled the world for a while, using what money she had, it was hard to leave Zain, but necessary. She lived all over the world, doing odd jobs in bars or a pub, occasionally working in forges if she was lucky. She wandered for a few years. Never settling down. But it was on one of these trips that she met the love of her life. Atreyu and Kandarin She stood drinking away the last of her money in Falador bar when she noticed a mark she hadn’t seen at a long time. Now at age twenty three Alexis was becoming lonely and desperate, spending more and more time in bars and less working. Alexis first noticed him as the Syvian mark on his arm passed her on his way in. So naturally, she got talking. She found a kindred spirit in the man. He understood her pain. Atreyu Syvian. She drew close to the man, spending most of her time with him, but soon the day came that he had to return to his home country of Kandarin. The night before was teary and emotional. He took her to bed for the first time and then left in the morning. He returned a few weeks later, a gift in his hand. He got her Kandar citizen ship and travel for them both to Ardougne. She moved in with him, officially dating him at this point. Their life was perfect, until fate came knocking on their door. Elita, one of Atreyu’s closest friends appeared at their door one day, he had taken her to bed days before he met Alexis, and had managed to get her pregnant. The news devastated Alexis, but they moved on, Elita moving in with them. Things slowly returned to normal, Alexis still loving Trey with all her heart. Trey took Alexis on a trip not long after. He took her to a romantic beach, they shared a hammock under the stars. That night he proposed to her, and also got her pregnant. Alexis is currently living with Trey, her fiancé. Having recently told him about her child. Gallery Amber-rose-revah-profile.jpg Tribal dragon around sword by taeresk-d3bz4fw.png amber-rose-revah-244539.jpg|Alexis Syvian Amber-rose-revah-115290l.jpg|Alexis Now. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Smith Category:Yanille Category:Kharidian